super_smash_bros_ultimate_infinity_warfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Smash Bros Endgame Wiki
Characters Main article: '' Starter Veterans(Low Rank) Mario_SSBU.png|Mario 784px-Yoshi_MP10.png|Yoshi Donkey_Kong_SSBU.png|Donkey Kong Diddy_Kong_SSBU.png|Diddy Kong Link_SSBU.png|Link 1200px-HWL Toon Link Artwork.png|'Toon Link''' Sheik (Hyrule Warriors).png|'Sheik' 1200px-Pikachu_SSBU.png|Pikachu Pichu_Switch.png|'Pichu' 1200px-Jigglypuff_SSBU.png|JigglyPuff Lucario_.png|'Lucario' Pokémon_Trainer_SSBU.png|Pokemon Trainer Greninja_-_Super_Smash_Bros._Ultimate.png|'Greninja' 1200px-Incineroar SSBU.png|'Incenoroar' Lucas_SSB4.png|'Lucas' ness.png|'Ness' 1200px-Samus_SSBU.png|Samus Zero Suit Samus SSBU.png|'Zero Suit Samus' Fox_SSBU.png|Fox Falco_SSBU.png|Falco Marth_(character).png|'Marth' Roy_SSBU.png|Roy Chrom SSBU.png|'Chrom' Ike_SSBU.png|Ike Villager_SSBU.png|'Villager' Isabelle_SSBU.png|Isabelle Ice_Climbers_SSBU.png|Ice Climbers Wii_Fit_Trainer-M.png|'Wii Fit Trainer' 1188px-Snake_SSBU.png|Snake Pac-Man_SSB4.png|'Pac Man' Little_Mac_SSB4.png|'Little Mac' Mega_Man_SSB4.png|'Mega Man' Ryu_SSBU.png|'Ryu' Simon_SSBU.png|Simon Richter_SSBU.png|Richter R.O.B._SSB4.png|'R.O.B' Duck_Hunt_SSB4.png|'Duck Hunt' Mii_Fighter_SSBU.png|Mii Fighter Cloud-Alt1_SSBU.png|'Cloud' Zero_Suit_Samus_SSBU.png|'Zero Suit Samus' Pit_SSB4.png|'Pit' Kirby_SSB4.png|'Kirby' Meta Knight SSBU.png|'Meta Knight' Mr._Game_&_Watch_SSB4.png|'Mr Game And Watch' super_smash_bros_ultimate_render__11__capt__falcon_by_falconburst322_dcf9pff-fullview.png|'Captain Falcon' HeroSSBU.png|'The Hero' BanjoSSBUDLC.png|'Banjo and Kazooie' Starter/Default Newcomers(Low Rank) There are several newcomers joining the world of Super Smash Bros. Paper Mario Render 1.png|Paper Mario Paper_Luigi_Color_Slash.png|Paper Luigi Paper_Peach.png|Paper Peach th-7.jpeg|Birdo LXrql0nrFsdAup-1fBMqXPWryVvUa-c9.png|Captain Toad Mallow_(Right).png|Mallow Dixie_Kong_-_Donkey_Kong_Country_Tropical_Freeze.png|Dixie Kong darunia_hyrule_warriors__by_ladytuonela-d7twn2o.png|Darunia Tetra_Saber_&_Pistol_(Hyrule_Warriors).png|Tetra Toon_Zelda_(Hyrule_Warriors).png|Toon Zelda Urbosa.png|Urbosa The-Legend-of-Zelda-Breath-of-the-Wild_2017_02-20-17_003.jpg|Dark Revali.png|Revali Mipha.png|Mipha Decidueye_Pokken_Smash.png|Decidueye 254Sceptile.png|Sceptile 389Torterra.png|Tortera kumatora_smashified__transparent__by_hextupleyoodot-da8hw1z.png|Kumatora EphraimA.png|Ephraim fire_emblem_alm_of_valencia_by_meibatsu-d2xii8c.jpg|Alm th-9.jpeg|Anna Face.png|Fjorm tom-nook-e1508948338161.png|Tom Nook chorus_kids_for_smash__by_tr1pledee-d8pc8vv.png|Chorus Kids Karate_Joe_3DS.png|Karate Joe mach_rider___super_smash_bros__wii_u_3ds_style_by_machriderz-d8ouet2.png|Mach Rider mona.png|'Mona' charlie-pf.jpg|Charlie Nash Isaac.png|Isaac SpringMan.png|Spring Man MonsterHunter.png|Monster Hunter MH-World_Official_09-22-17_017.jpg|Palico Spyro_Academy_Profile.png|Spyro crash-bandicoot-n-sane-trilogy-character-two-column-03-ps4-eu-05jul17.png|Crash Bandicoot rayman_render_by_nibroc_rock-d8z6dlp.png|Rayman Poppi_QT_Pi.png|'Poppi Qt' Jin kazama ttt 2 2012 04 23 by blood huntress-d4xfrbn.png|Jin 701Hawlucha.png|Hawlucha bomberman.png|BomberMan shovel_knight_smashified_by_hextupleyoodot-d8l6hqk.png|Shovel Knight Blanka_Render.png|Blanka fireemblemwarriorsshion.png|Rowan fawful.jpg|Fawful Medli_(Hyrule_Warriors).png|Medli Hyrule_Warriors_Legends_King_Daphnes_Nohansen_Hyrule_Sail_(Render).png|King Daphnes Tingle_(Hyrule_Warriors).png|Tingle Susie by wolfwrathknight-d9u5zjr.png|Susie KTD Taranza Artwork.png|Taranza Bewear.png|Bewear 453Croagunk_DP_anime.png|Croagunk new_geno_render_by_nibroc_rock-d9kkuzk-2.png|Geno 250px-778Mimikyu.png|Mimyku 454.png|Toxicroak Doom-no-framerate-limit-pc.jpg.optimal.jpg|'Doomslayer' Master-chief-square-542x542-f4aa513845bc4582a501100cc5550b48.jpg|'Master Chief' Kaos123.png|'Kaos' -awakened portrait- Lloyd.png|'Lloyd Irving' Travis Touchdown 2.jpg|'Travis' King_Wart.png|'Wart' Amaterasu.jpg|'Amaterasu' Noctis-tekken-7-ffxv.jpg|'Noctis' ri.png|'Rosie' 462px-K.K._Slider_AF_-_alt.png|'KK.Sliders' syrup.png|'Captain Syrup' m.png|'Marshadow' Evolution11.png|'Plusie and Minum' 250px-133Eevee.png|'Eevee' Katalina A.png|'Katalina' Lost in time tracer tf by clockworkmelody-dah4e7a.png|'Tracer' 584px-ShyGuyCTTT_artwork.png|'Shy guy' ProtoManSSBC.png|'Protoman' mon.png|'Monita' Chibi_robo_smash_bros_style_render_by_nibroc_rock-d9ak4np.png|'Chibi Robo' Tumblr_inline_nm9c36UM4U1sh27pe_1280.png|'Mii Athlete' mage.png|'Mii Mage' Labo_Man.png|'Labo Man' Prince_Fluff_Walk.png|'Prince Fluff' maxwell.png|'Maxwell' j.png|'Jibanyan' Adeleine_and_Ribbon.png|'Adeline and Ribbon' Agnes.png|'Agnes' rainbow.png|'Captain Rainbow' sol.png|'Solaire of Astora' Dissidia Rinoa.png|'Riona' slime.png|'Slime' WO3-Ryu Hayabusa.png|'Ryu Hayabusa' quinnie-quindayo-berning-geralt-of-rivia.jpg|'Gerald' Subzero+and+scorpion_46ce77_6307330.jpg|'Subzero' k.png|'Phoenix Wright' Ninjara.png|'Ninjara' Dunban_2.png|'Dunban' Lao_img_chara10-02.png|'Lao' XC2-Zeke.png|'Zeke' Xenoblade_Chronicles_2_-_Character_Artwork_Vandham.png|'Vandham' Xenoblade_Chronicles_2_-_Akhos.png|'Akhos' XC2-Mikhail.png|'Mikhal' XC2-Artwork-Patroka.png|'Patroka' Mecha-Fiora.png|'Fiora' Xenoblade-2-Rex.png|'Rex' Princess Ruto (Hyrule Warriors) 2.png|'Ruto' frost.jpg|'Jack Frost' Knack_09.jpg|'Knack' aug.png|'Augomon' gameplay_04_crank_kong.png|'Cranky Kong' Layton.png|'Profesor Layton' Shaymin-Sky-Forme-Pokemon-Go.png|'Shaymen' Fi (Hyrule Warriors).png|'Fi' Agitha (Hyrule Warriors).png|'Agitha' Wizzro.png|'Wizzro' ZangiefSFV.png|'Zangief' 19 newguile01.jpg|'Guile' tetris.png|'Tetris Block' Crono.jpg|'Chrono' kyo.png|'Kyo' KSA_Gooey_artwork.png|'Gooey' Toadette CaptainToadTreasureTracker.png|'Toadette' Terry_XIII.png|'Terry Bogard' Tiny_Kong_MSS_art.png|'Tiny Kong' Mai-13extra2.png|'Mai' SirArthur.png|'Sir Arthur' Athena.png|'Athena' rem.png|'Rem Tokiyama' lip.png|'Lip' Cuphoof.png|'Cuphead' Mugman_results.png|'Mugman' 1871145-viewtiful_joe.png|'Viewtiful Joe' Globox.png|'Globlox' yook.png|'Yooka-Laylee' jak.png|'Jak and Daxter' klonoa__klonoa_2__lunatea_s_veil__by_chris_draws-d9xi8qk.png|'Klonoa' 576Gothitelle.png|'Gothitelle' Gardevoir.png|'Gardevoir' Lopunny.png|'Lopunny' yuri.png|'Yuri Lowell' 220px-Haggar.png|'Mike Haggar' ar.png|'Arle Nadja' Okami oki warrior by fionahsieh-d28fp95.jpg|'Oki' kra.png|'Kratos' ratchet_and_clank_render_by_ratchetfan2006_dbgyr6q-pre.png|'Rachet and Klank' Xc2gc addam.png|'Addam' raichu.png|'Raichu' Hiryu.png|'Strider Hiryu' Zack fair by k koji-d5osirr.jpg|'Zack Flair' Golden sun felix by jimmilerock.jpg|'Felix' Warriors Lian OA.png|'Lianna' Lillie and Cosmog.png|'Lillie and Cosmog' Frank.png|'Frank West' RayMK111.png|'Ray MK 111' Hrid.png|'Hrid' Takumi_art.png|'Takumi' Niles.png|'Niles' Ryoma.png|'Ryoma' Alvis.png|'Alvis' Aisya-0.png|'Aisya' Poochy.png|'Poochy' Sami.png|'Andy' Andy.png|'Andy' yarn.png|'Yarn Poochy' Metroid_Other_M_Adam_Malkovich.png|'Adam Malkovich' Ayumi.png|'Ayumi' Cooking Mama.png|'Cooking Mama' Primarina.png|'Primarina' Cynder the dragoness by plaguedogs123-dah67x7.png|'Cynder' The legend of zelda breath of the wild sidon by theartofvero-dawlik5.png|'Sidon' 394.png|'Ninten' Terra.png|'Terra' Frisk.png|'Frisk' Kris.png|'Kris' Undynerender.png|'Undyne' Plum.png|'Plum' Mspacman.png|'Ms.Pacman' Dan_Hibiki.png|'Dan' Doc_Louis.png|'Doc Louis' Glass_Joe_Spirit.png|'Glass Joe' Ryota_Hayami_Spirit.png|'Ryota' Akari_Hayami_Spirit.png|'Akari' QPy8ut51093uv0mT9-dLVzdzrayTOW-Z.png|'Yarn Yoshi' Lanky_Kong.png|'Lanky Kong' Chunky_Kong_Spirit.png|'Chunky Kong' Gon.png|'Gon' Killua.png|'Killua' KenshinOVA.png|'Kenshin' Naruto.png|'Naruto' Sasuke.png|'Sasuke' Sakura_Haruno_(Part_II).png|'Sakura' Kakashi.png|'Kakashi' Ichigo.png|'Ichigo' Monkey.D Luffy.png|'Luffy' Asta_Render.png|'Asta' Zoro.png|'Zoro' MikeJones.png|'Mike Jones' Lin_Lee_Koo.png|'Lin' Asuka.png|'Asuka' Katsuragi.png|'Katsuragi' F-Type.png|'F-Type' Excitebike.png|'Excitebike' Mappy.png|'Mappy' Monokuma.png|'Monokuma' Baby Luigi.png|'Baby Luigi' Coco.png|'Coco' Velvet.png|'Velvet Crowe' Frogger.png|'Frogger' Rabbid.png|'Rabbid' Rabbid Cranky.png|'Rabbid Cranky' Ivan_Spirit.png|'Ivan' Jenna_Spirit.png|'Jenna' Mia.jpg|'Mia' Bald_Bull.png|'Bald Bull' Grovyle_Celebi.png|'Grovyle and Celebi' Raven.png|'Raven' GX_Lily_Flyer.png|'Lily Flyer' Brave_Veronica_atk.png|'Veronica' Maki.png|'Maki' matthew.png|'Matthew' isa_jo.png|'Isa Jo' Saki.png|'Saki' DJ_Candy_Supergroove.png|'Dj Candy' Hollow Knight.png|'Hollow Knight' Earthworm Jim.png|'Earthworm Jim' DW8_Lu_Bu_transparent.png|'Lu Bu' Babymariositting.png|'Baby Mario' Fighter-Uprising.png|'Fighter' Rudy_waifu2x_art_noise3_scale_tta_1.png|'Rudy The Clown' Artorias_Abysswalker.png|'Artorias' Lark.png|'Lark' PO_Great_Tiger.png|'Great Tiger' Paula_clay.png|'Paula' Tatsuya_Suou.png|'Tatsuya' Gex.png|'Gex' Midbus.png|'Midbus' Hat_Kid_Transparent.png|'Hat Kid' Screen_Shot_2019-05-08_at_7.35.19_PM.png|'Euden' Dovakhiin.png|'Dovakhiin' Ty.png|'Ty' Conker.png|'Conker' Zant - HW.png|'Zant' Poppi Alpha and Tora.png|'Poppi Alpha and Tora' Popple.png|'Popple' OChunks_Super_Paper_Mario_artwork_DSSB.png|'O'Chunks' MimiSuperPaperMario.png|'Mimi' Maz_Koshia_BOTW_loruleanhistorian_tumblr_art_DSSB.png|'Maz Koshia' deku.png|'Deku' Neku_Sakuraba_KH3D.png|'Neku Sakuraba' Ash.png|'Ash Ketchum'( Charmander, Wartortle, Venasaur) Boomboompowpow.png|'Boom Boom and Pow Pow' Tatanga.png|'Tatanga' NeoCortexN._SaneTrilogy_2.png|'Neo Cortex' Tehtu.png|'Tehtu' 1200px-801Magearna.png|'Magearna' Noel_Vermillion_(Centralfiction,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|'Noel' 407Roserade.png|'Roserade' 1200px-MCBallyhoo_and_Big_Top_artwork.png|'MC Ballyhoo' Sukapon2.png|'Sukapon' Kisaragi.png|'Jin Kisaragi' Saber.png|'Saber' Berserker.png|'Berserker' Shirou_Emiya_Miyu's_brother_(Anime).png|'Shirou' 1200px-654Braixen.png|'Braixen' Donkey_Kong_Jr_MT64_art.png|'Donkey Kong Jr' Kiddy_Kong.png|'Kiddy Kong' aiai.png|'Aiai' Machamp.png|'Machamp' 357Tropius.png|'Tropulus' Archer1.png|'Archer' Ralph_&_Vanellope_Render.png|'Ralph and Venellope' Sanada_Yukimura_Anime.png|'Yukimura' Alfonse.png|'Alfonse' Shinobu_Jacobs_Render_By_Skodwarde.png|'Shinobu Jacobs' Katrielle_Layton.png|'Katrielle' Sharena.png|'Sharena' Akira_virtua_fighter.png|'Akira' Lickitung.png|'Lickitung' 1200px-Dreambert_Artwork_-_Mario_&_Luigi_Dream_Team.png|'Dreambert' Shinobu.png|'Shinobu' Drobot Transparent Render.png|'Drobot' 1200px-648Meloetta.png|'Meloetta' Von_Kaiser_Transparent.png|'Von Kaiser' Joanna.png|'Joanna' Garet_Spirit.png|'Garet' 1200px-BlazBlue_Cross_Tag_Battle_Izayoi_Main.png|'Izayoi' Musashi_and_Musashi.png|'Mushashi' Nights_3.png|'Nights' Ballon Fighter.png|'Ballon Fighter' DMG.png|'Dark Magician Girl' Sable.png|'Prince of Sable' Bendy.png|'Bendy' Stanley.png|'Stanley' Sackboy.png|'Sackboy' Billy.png|'Billy Hatcher' YamiYugi-DULI.png|'Yugi' Trunks.png|'Trunks' Isaac_.png|'Isaac' Gruntilda.png|'Gruntilda' Welt.png|'Welt' Goku_&_Chao.png|'Goku and Chao' Prince_Richard_Spirit.png|'Prince Richard' Frey_and_Freya.png|'Frey and Freya' SC2_Sly_Cooper.png|'Sly Cooper' 200px-RabbidMario_solo_art.png|'Rabbid Mario' Pete.png|'Pete' Rabbid_Luigi_-_RabbidsKingdomBattle.png|'Rabbid Luigi' Fighter_Hayabusa.png|'Fighter Hayabusa' 1440px-Rabbid_Peach_-_RabbidsKingdomBattle.png|'Rabbid Peach' Orville_Spirit.png|'Orville' Barbara.png|'Barbara' 1200px-Rabbid_Kong_-_RabbidsKingdomBattle.png|'Rabbid Kong' Liu_Kang_mk11.png|'Liu Kang' Kitana.png|'Kitana' Reptile_Render.png|'Reptile' Mumbo_Jumbo_(Banjo-Tooie)_Five.png|'Mumbo Jumbo' Sakura_Samurai_Spirit.png|'Sakura Samurai' Snipclip.png|'Snip and Clip' Dig Dug.png|'Dig Dug' Mallo.png|'Mallo' NFCrunch.png|'Crunch Bandicoot' Starfy.png|'Starfy' Starly_Spirit.png|'Starly' Wandering_Samurai_Fever_Spirit.png|'Wandering Samurai' Munchymonk.png|'Munchy Monk' Wrestlergirl.png|'Reporter and Wrestler' Chibi_Tot_Spirit.png|'Chibi Tot' Gauss_Spirit.png|'Gauss' Crazydavefullpvz2.png|'Crazy Dave' Vince_Spirit.png|'Vince' Trex_Spirit.png|'T-Rex' nipples.png|'Nibbles' Zael.png|'Zael' Calista.png|'Calista' Aeron_Spirit.png|'Aeron' Nikki.png|'Nikki' Dillon.png|'Dillon' Kyle_Hyde.png|'Kyle Hyde' Oendan.png|'Oendan' Elite_Beat_Agenst_Spirit.png|'Elite Beat Agents' Dr_Wright_Spirit.png|'Dr Wright' Urbanchampionfighter.png|'Urban Champion Fighter' RecklessSafetyMan.png|'Reckless Notice Safety Man' Wonder-Red.png|'Wonder Red' Princess_Shokora.png|'Princess Shokora' Sailor Moon.png|'Sailor Moon' Celica_A._Mercury_(Centralfiction,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|'Celica A. Mercury' Mai_Natsume_(Centralfiction,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|'Mai' Ruby Rose.png|'Ruby Rose' Weiss.png|'Weiss' Blake Belladonna.png|'Blake' Yang2complete.png|'Yang' AdamelCornudo.png|'Adam Taurus' Pyrrharender.png|'Pyrrah Nikos' Cinder Fall.png|'Cinder Fall' Slippy_Toad.png|'Slippy Toad' SFZ-Peppy_Hare.png|'Peppy Hare' = Modes There are several new modes in Super Smash Bros Ultimate Infinity War along with a few returning modes and a new story mode. Smash Brawl with up to 4 players. Your classic smash in simple form. Special Smash Want to fight with 10 players? Go ahead. Want to make everyone itty-bitty? You can do that too. Want to have a team battle with Amy and Pikachu? Well, you can do that as well. In special smash, you can fight with up to 10 fighters, have teams, and adjust many other settings, such as height, speed, and special powers. Ultimate Infinity War Battle In this original brand new story mode, a new foe has risen, This Unkown Evil entity is planning to destroy the Smash Universe and he recruits all of the villains. The Hero's Need to stop this evil entity and to save the Smash Universe. He recruits Galeem, Dharkon, Tabuu, King Boo, Anthasma, Bowser, Paper Bowser, Bower Jr, Koopalings, Dry Bowser, Fawful, Count Black, Dimentio, Shadow Queen, Wario, Captain Syrup, Piranha Plant, Waluigi, Culex, King Hippo, Mr. Sandman, Dark Samus, Sylux, Rundas, Ridley, Omega Ridley, Queen Metroid, Masked Men, Porky Minch, Giygas, Taranza, Hyness, Marx, Daroach, Magalor, Galactica Knight, Dark Meta Knight, Dark Matter, Kaos, Vergil, Duon, Galleom, Metal Face, Zanza, Malos, Dj Octavio, Ultron Sigma, Sigma, Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic, Infinite, Mephilis, Dracula, Dark Emperor, Leon, Panther, Wolf, Kazuya, Heichachi, Lord Fredrick, King K Rool, Black Shadow, Deathborn, Sans, Skull Kid, Yuga, Agnahim, Veran, Big Boss, Grey Fox, Liquid Snake, Solidus Snake, Senator Armstrong, Blight Ganon, Byrne, Wizzro, Zant, Onyx, Ghirahim, Nogan, Ganondorf, HW Ganondorf, Demise, Volga, Cia, Vaati, Phantom Ganon, Balrog, Vega, Sagat, Seth, F.A.N.G, M.Bison, Urien, Kage, Gill, Akuma, Lord Farquad, Robbie Rotten, Dr. Coyle, Monsters from Monster Hunter, Masked Lumen, Balder, Jubelius, Black Knight, Grima, Nightmare, Shao Khan, Reaper, Xemnas, Venitas, Master Xehanort, Medusa, Hades, God Rugal, Thanos, and Sephiroth. The key villains are Grima, Giygas, Black Shadow, M.Bison, Master Xehanort, Sigma, Shao Khan, Thanos, and the unknown evil entity. Smash Tour Smash Tour returns with a new look. Now, instead of going in a circle, you go forward on a game board, racing each other to the end. If a character lands on the same space as another character, they will have a duel match with random rules and the losing character will be launched back 10 spaces. If a player lands on a space, they will follow the rules of the space. The first one to the end wins. There are 3 sizes of boards. Small (30 spaces), medium (60 spaces), and large (90 spaces). All Star Tournament All Star Tournament is simaliar to All Star in other Smash games. There are 3 different orders fighters can be fought in, and one will be randomly selected. By Year Story Mode/Classic Mode Bosses leshen.jpg|'Leshen' DuonClear.png|'Duon' 3491.png|'Galleom' Metal_Face.png|'Metal Face' Stallord.png|'Stallord' malladus_by_dekuinthelake-d6o02z9.jpg|'Malladus' giga_bowser_by_lycanthropeheart-d635cuu.png|'Giga Bowser' Jubileus.png|'Jubelius' MH4U-Shah_Dalamadur_Render_002.png|'Dalamadur' Beast_Ganon_(Hyrule_Warriors).png|'Dark Beast Ganon' BotW_Calamity_Ganon_Artwork.png|'Calamity Ganon' void_termina_by_machaphasesix-dc6cec0.png|'Void Termina' Mother Brain.png|'Mother Brain' MHGen-Nakarkos_Render_003.png|'Nakarkos' Marx_SSBU.png|'Marx Soul' egg.jpg|'Death Egg Robot' Dark_emperor.png|'Dark Emperor' Dracula_Phase_1_SSBU.png|'Dracula' Dracula_Phase_2_SSBU.png|'Dracula Phase 2' Aparoid.png|'Aparoid Queen' Antasma.png|'Anthasma' SSBU_Spirits_Queen_Metroid.png|'Queen Metroid' Kaos123.png|'Kaos' Smithy.png|'Smithy' Wizpig_DKR_Artwork.png|'Wizpig' 623px-Devilkaztekkenchance2.png|'Devil Kazuya' exor_and_culex___by_don_benito_l_by_donbetinol-d8j69lk.jpg|'Culex' Vaati's_wrath.png|'Vaati's Wrath' MHW-Xeno'jiiva_Render_001.png|'Xenojiiva' Mega Rayquaza.png|'Mega Rayquaza' Ultra Necrozma.png|'Ultra Necrozma' Bison.jpg|'Shin Bison' Phantom_Ganon_-_HWL.png|'Phantom Ganon' Maxresdefault-3.jpg|'Shadow Queen' Artifive Aion.png|'Artifice Aion' Giygas666SATANSATANGIVEMEYOURSOULANDYOURDEADBABY.png|'Giygas' Grima_Awakening_Chapter_23_Art.png|'Grima' Master_Hand_SSBU.png|'Master Hand' Crazy_Hand_SSBU.png|'Crazy Hand' Final_Hades_Spirit.png|'Hades' Susano'o (Centralfiction, Character Select Artwork).png|'Susanoo' DBFZ_Zamasu_Portrait.png|'Fusion Zamasu' SuperDimentio.png|'Super Dimentio' Master_Core_(SSB4).jpg|'Master Core' 3498.png|'Tabuu' Galeem_SSBU.png|'Galeem' DharkonSpirit.png|'Dharkon' Minecraft steve-5.png|'The Media' 7117bd32f55deacb1115e98e58d15d88.jpg|'Shadowman' (Final Boss) Mr Badd.png|'Mr Badd'(Story Mode Boss DLC) MODOK_Marvel_Comics.png|'Modok'(Story Mode Boss DLC) Urizen_2.jpg|'Urizen'(Story Mode Boss DLC) Mundus.jpg|'Mundus'(Story Mode Boss DLC) CFWArfoire_Portrait_VII.png|'Deity of Sin(Arfoire)'(Story Mode Boss DLC) Goddess_Rei.png|'Rei Ryghts(HDD Form)'(Story Mode Boss DLC) Box_Art-MHF-G9_PC_XBOX360_PS3_PSVITA_WIIU_Textless.png|'Raventine'(Story Mode Boss DLC) Apocalypse.png|'Apocalypse'(Story Mode Boss DLC) Onslaught.jpg|'Onslaught'(Story Mode Boss DLC) Abyss.png|'Abyss'(Story Mode Boss DLC) Oni by vishus702-d4dgvzp.jpg|'Shin Oni'(Story Mode Boss DLC) Ultimate Kars.png|'Ultimate Kars'(Story Mode Boss DLC) billy-christian-neobahamut-final-post.jpg|'Shin Bahamaut'(Story Mode Boss DLC) Chakravartin_render.png|'Chakravartin'(Story Mode Boss DLC) GalactusMvC.png|'Galactus'(Story Mode Boss DLC) Thanos_Portrait_Art.png|'Infinity Gauntlet Thanos'(Story Mode Final Boss DLC) Orochi.jpg|'Orochi'(Secret Boss DLC) DreamyBowser.png|'Dreamy Bowser'(Secret Boss DLC) Mephisto.png|'Mephisto'(Secret Boss DLC) Ultron_Sigma.png|'Ultron Sigma'(Secret Boss DLC) 952ded2787c46d66091f786ac28e3f82-d8p6tpv.jpg|'Fatalis'(Secret Boss DLC) Lingering_Will_KHIII.png|'Lingering Will'(Secret Boss DLC) Heaven_Dio.png|'Heaven Ascended Dio'(Secret Boss DLC) safer_sephiroth.jpg|'Safer Sephiroth'(Secret Boss DLC) Parace_L'Sia.jpg|'Parace La SIa' (Secret Boss DLC) Victor_von_Doom_(Earth-616)_006.png|'God Emperor Doom'(Secret Boss DLC) Stages Almost very stage from past games have been scrapped, making way for many many new ones. Assist Trophies Assist Trophy characters can now be toggled on and off. For example, one assist trophy character can be turned of, and the others will remain on. = Unlockable Characters(High Rank/Star 4-7)- Goomba Stack SM3DL.png|'Goomba' Meowth.png|'Meowth' Necalli.png|'Necalli' 438px-Bowser - Mario Party 10.png|'Bowser' SSBULuigi.png|'Luigi' Piranha_Plant_SSBU.png|'Piranha Plant' King Dedede SSBU.png|'King Dedede' Bowser Jr. artwork.png|'Bowser Jr' Swanky_Kong_(Donkey_Kong_Country_2).png|'Swanky Kong' (Echo of Diddy Kong) 600px-SMP Kamek Artwork.png|'Kamek' Ken SSBU.png|'Ken' 5333eb41aa4e26b39cafd9f9a5b176c6-da0yfl4.png|'Rashid' MHGen-Great_Maccao_Render_001.png|'Great Maccao' Bass.png|'Bass' street_fighter_5_f_a_n_g_by_hes6789-d9s83tj.png|F.A.N.G Balrog-SFV.png|Balrog sand.png|'Mr Sandman' (Echo of Little Mac) SonicKOFB.png|Sonic Jet_the_Hawk.png|'Jet The Hawk' Sochi 2014 olympic wario 3d render by ratchetmario-d8j2g4e.png|'Wario' Dark Samus SSBU.png|'Dark Samus'(Echo of Samus) Skull Kid Ocarina (Hyrule Warriors).png|'Skull Kid' ST Link and Alfonzo Artwork.png|'Alfonzo' Beedle.png|'Beedle' Ravio - HW.png|'Ravio' 1888584-612haxorus.png|'Haxorus' Zoroark_avatar.png|'Zoroark' 1898364-445garchomp.png|'Garchomp' 1200px-635Hydreigon.png|'Hydreigon' Zygarde.png|'Zygarde' 1200px-Agahnim.png|'Agnahim' Veran.png|'Veran' King boo mmwii.png|'King Boo' Metal-gear-big-boss.jpg|Big Boss Twilight Princess Artwork Hero's Shade (Concept Art).png|'Hero's Shade' 1200px-Funky_Kong_Artwork_-_Donkey_Kong_Country_Tropical_Freeze.png|'Funky Kong' King Hippo clipped rev 1.png|'King Hippo' Byrne Artwork.png|Byrne Panther_Caroso_Spirit.png|'Panther' Powalski.png|'Leon' Tailsracingbigfilesizesharpecolor.png|'Tails' Dr. Luigi Artwork - Dr. Luigi.png|'Dr. Luigi' Mr. L Artwork (Super Paper Mario).png|'Mr.L' Golurkpng.png|Golurk CountBleck2_SPM.png|'Count Bleck' SSBOnox.png|Onyx Rundas.png|'Rundas' Zant - HW.png|'Zant' Lord_Fredrik_spirit.png|'Lord Fredrick' Sylus.jpg|'Sylux' Hyrule Warriors Legends Yuga (Render).png|'Yuga' Drmario.png|'Dr. Mario' sagat_by_saadirfan-d5tk5oe.jpg|Sagat kazuya-mishima-tekken7-face-full-quality.jpg|Kazuya 220px-Heihachi Mishima (T7).png|Heihachi Metal_Sonic_2012.png|'Metal Sonic' CalamityGanondorf.png|Nogan KSA_Dark_Meta_Knight.png|'Dark Meta Knight' Dark Pit SSBU.png|Dark Pit Wolf SSBU.png|Wolf Heatran.png|Heatran Bio_rex.png|'Bio-rex' The_Skull_Spirit.png|'The Skull' Blood_falcon.png|'Blood Falcon' Genjirender.png|'Genji' Samurai Goroh.png|'Samurai Goroh' solidus.jpg|'Solidus Snake' Liquid.Snake.full.1236433.jpg|'Liquid Snake' MP9_Chain_Chomp_Bust.png|'Chain Chomp' Masked_Man_character-portrait.png|'Claus' Porky-Minch-Smash-Bros zps6a48bd37.png|'Porky Minch' scale.png|'General Scales' (Echo of Wolf) Vega.png|'Vega' Seth-SFIV-portrait.png|Seth Render urien character select by bonejacker dbd1ixg-pre.png|'Urien' Ridley SSBU.png|'Ridley' Volga_Lance1.png|'Volga' Ghirahim by nekroz of mokey-da6ai2s.png|'Ghirahim' Ganondorf_SSBU.png|'Ganondorf' King K. Rool SSBU.png|'King K Rool' Peteypiranha1 by sunnyspells11-dcouixf.png|'Petey Piranha' Blightganon2.png|Blight Ganon Knuckles the echidna by mintenndo-d83niyh.png|'Knuckles' DeathbornUniverse.png|'Deathborn' cfa0deeefa582a0ec34599de0a38cf62.jpg|Grey Fox AlucardArt.png|Alucard Omega_Ridley_SSBGR.png|'Omega Ridley' (Echo of Ridley) 807Zeraora.png|'Zeroara' Magolor.png|'Magalor' KSADaroach.png|'Daroach' Dr_Coyle_SSBDiscord.png|'Dr Coyle' 8212-Mega-Scizor.png|'Scizor' Vaati.png|'Vaati' Emperor Shao.jpg|'Shao Khan' KSA Marx artwork transparent.png|'Marx' MH4-Najarala_Render_001.png|'Najarala' najarala.png|'Tidal Najarala' MH4-Rathian Render 001.png|Rathian DONyyj5XcAAl1Le.png|'Odogaron' MHGen-Yian_Garuga_Render_001.png|'Yian Garuga' MHW-Legiana_Render_001.png|'Legiana' Rathalos MHW.png|Rathalos MHRoC-Lagiacrus_Art_001.jpg|'Lagiacrus' monster-hunter-hd-wallpapers-33393-7523380.png|Nargacuga FrontierGen-Barioth_Render_001.png|'Barioth' 3rdGen-Sand_Barioth_Render_001.png|'Sand Barioth' MH4-Seltas_Queen_Render_001.png|'Seltas Queen' MH4U-Desert_Seltas_Queen_and_Desert_Seltas_Render_001.png|'Dessert Seltas Queen' MH4-Gravios_Render_001.png|'Gravios' MH4-Black_Gravios_Render_001.png|'Black Gravios' Super-Agnaktor.png|'Agnaktor' Glacial_Agnaktor_Render.png|'Glacier Agnaktor' MHRoC-Zinogre_Art_001.jpg|'Zinogre' FrontierGen-Stygian_Zinogre_Render_001.png|'Stygian Zinogre' MHGen-Astalos_Render_001.png|'Astalos' MHGen-Mizutsune_Render_002.png|'Mizutsune' MHGen_Gammoth_Render.png|'Gammoth' mhx_dinovaldo_render_001.png|Glavenus MH4U-Seregios Render 001.png|Seregios LegendaryDogsSpirits.png|'Entei, Raiku, and Suicune' FrontierGen-Abiorugu Render 001.png|'Abiorugu' FrontierGen-Giaorugu Render 001.png|'Giarugu' regirock.png|'Regirock' regice.png|'Regice' registeel.png|'Registeel' MH4-Gore_Magala_Render_001.png|Gore Magala 491Darkrai.png|Darkrai mephiles_the_dark_by_itshelias94-d4rnxas.png|Mephiles tumblr_o8xkkyBIs41qgc30wo1_500.png.jpeg|Solgaleo lunala__shine_of_the_moon___pokemon_by_invidiata-da25z7z.png|Lunala Lyon_Normal.png|'Lyon' saria.jpg|'Saria' Severa.png|Severa fe.png|Katarina Full_Attack_Eirika.png|Erika Micaiah attack.png|'Michiah' FEA_Cordelia.png|Cordelia MH4-Gold_Rathian_Render_001.png|'Gold Rathian' MH4-Silver_Rathalos_Render_001.png|'Silver Rathalos' MH3U-Abyssal_Lagiacrus_Render_001.png|'Abysal Lagiacrus' MH3U-Lucent_Nargacuga_Render_001.png|'Lucent Nargacuga' MH4U-Chaotic_Gore_Magala_Render_001.png|'Chaotic Gore Magala' MH4-Shagaru_Magala_Render_001.png|Shaguru Magla Kushala.png|Kushala Daora Teostra.png|Teostra Lunastra.jpg|Lunastra MH4U-Chameleos Render 001.png|Chameleos MHW-Vaal Hazak render 001.png|Vaal Hazaak Legendarybirds.png|'Articuno, Zaptos, and Moltres' Mhxx atoraru ka render 001.png|'Athal Ka' Ca4914da2a0215dc67c89d8eb7b31e30.jpg|Nergigante regigigas___the_great_golem_by_nganlamsong-d9q7fwq.png|Regigigas Pokemon blaziken by kidel-d30mtp4.png|'Blazekin' RAY.jpg|Rayquaza deoxys.jpg|Deoxys Tiki_Naga_Voice_Spirit.png|'Tiki' Dialga.png|'Dialga' Palkia.png|'Palkia' Dark_Daroach_Spirit.png|'Dark Daroach' Black_Knight_SSBGR.png|Black Knight Elincia.png|'Elincia' Dark_Matter_Blade.png|Dark Matter Phantom_Ganon_LOZOOT.png|'Phantom Ganon' 250Ho-Oh.png|'Ho oh' Bowser paper.png|'Paper Bowser' MHXR-Morudomunto Render 001.png|'Morodomunto' H.W.G.png|'The Heavy' realistic_reshiram_by_arkeis_pokemon-d48twa5.jpg|Reshiram Zekrom-reshiram-and-zekrom-23671491-894-894.jpg|'Zekrom' geina-malavolti-kyurem-art-tade-piece.jpg|Kyurem Hes-an-angry-Ryu.png|'Kage' Dva-screenshot-001.jpg|'D-va' Arvis_(FEH).png|'Arvis' NergalArtwork.png|'Nergal' Reaper-portrait.png|'Reaper' kyogre.png|'Kyogre' Groudon.png|'Groundon' Shanoa.png|'Shanoa' Jody_Summer.png|'Jody Summers' Honey Lemon.png|'Honey Lemon' D77.jpg|'Pharah' TsubasaOribeCarnage.png|'Tsubasa Oribe' JadeDiscord.png|'Jade' ciri.jpg|'Ciri' Stylist2Trendsetters.png|'Stylist' Pauline spirit.png|'Pauline' Shinnok_render.png|'Shinnok' MHGen-Dreadqueen_Rathian_Render_001.png|'DreadQueen Rathian' MHGen-Silverwind_Nargacuga_Render_001.png|'SilverWind Nargacuga' MHGen-Deadeye_Yian_Garuga_Render_001.png|'DeadEye Yain Garuga' MHGen-Dreadking_Rathalos_Render_001.png|'DraedKing Rathalos' dr_wily_render_by_nibroc_rock_d924nun-pre.png|'Dr Willy' MHGen-Thunderlord_Zinogre_Render_001.png|'ThunderLord Zinogre' MHGen-Hellblade_Glavenus_Render_001.png|'HellBlade Glavenus' MHGU-Boltreaver_Astalos_Render_001.png|'BoltReaver Astalos' MHGU-Soulseer_Mizutsune_Render_001.png|'SoulSeer Mizutsune' Rouge the bat legacy render by nibroc rock-daz1j3a.png|'Rouge' Blaze The Cat 2.png|'Blaze' MHGU-Elderfrost_Gammoth_Render_001.png|'ElderFrost Gammoth' C38a2a7509d14827784dc9d93bb70dc5.jpg|'Q' G.jpg|'G' Specter_Knight.png|'Specter Knight' RashBattletoads.png|'Rash' Black_Knight.png|'Black Knight(Shovel Knight)' Amy rose 2017 render by jaysonjean-dbcwe95.png|'Amy Rose' 306Aggron.png|'Aggron' Validar.png|'Validar' Ashnard.png|'Ashnard' Walhart_(FE13_Artwork).png|'Walhart' Full_Portrait_Surtr_Ruler_of_Flame.png|'Surtr' Cofagrigus.png|'Cofagrigus' Garon_Heroes.png|'Garon' Vector_Team_Sonic_Racing.png|'Vector' Lyn_Blade_Lord_Spirit.png|'Lyn' 1200px-800Necrozma.png|'Necrozma' Scorpion-Mortal-Kombat.png|'Scorpion' Raiden MK X.jpg|'Raiden' James_McCloud.png|'James Mccloud' Tekken7-Geese.jpg|'Geese' tron.png|'Tron Bonne' Mumkhar.png|'Mumkhar' Velkhana.png|'Velkhana' Inkling SSBU.png|'Inkling' R.O.B. SSB4.png|'R.O.B' Ribbon Girl.png|'Ribbon Girl' (Echo of Spring Man) MinMin.png|'Min Min' Midna (Hyrule Warriors).png|'Midna' Hisoka.png|'Hisoka' DJOctavio&OctobotKing.png|'DJ Octavio' Impa - HW.png|'Impa' Octoling Girl Shadowless.png|'Octoling' Squid_Sisters.png|'Squid Sisters(Callie and Marie)' TSR_Zavok.png|'Zavok' Plague_Knight_Spirit.png|'Plague Knight' Maxresdefault.jpg|'M.Bison' ARMS Twintelle.png|'Twintelle' Duck Hunt SSB4.png|'Duck Hunt' Ashley.png|'Ashley' Viridiart.png|'Viridi' Twili Midna Mirror.png|'Twilight Midna' Dusknoir.png|'Dusknoir' Eliza-tekken7-character-artwork-white.png|'Eliza' Mr. Game & Watch SSB4.png|'Mr. Game And Watch ' Krystal.png|'Krystal' Chandelure.png|'Chandelure' 1200px-Corrin-Alt1_SSBU.png|'Corrin' 1200px-Robin-Alt1 SSBU.png|'Robin' Fe7Hector.png|'Hector' HW Lana.png|'Lana' Pyra.png|'Pyra' Mythra.png|'Mythra' MoragDiscord.png|'Morag and Brighid' Pneuma.png|'Pneuma' Saturos.jpg|'Saturos' Rainbow Mika Render.png|'Rainbow Mika' Chun Li.png|'Chun Li' Blackbeard_One_Piece.png|'Blackbeard' All_Might_Hero_Form_Full_Body.png|'All Might' All_For_One_Profile.png|'All For One' Iori_Yagami.png|'Iori Yagami' Byleth.png|'Byleth' Phosphora.png|'Phosphora' Am.png|'Pandoria(Amazon)' Cammy.png|'Cammy' Young Link (Hyrule Warriors).png|'Young Link' Tifa KHII.png|'Tifa Lockhart' Sakura street fighter v render by denderotto dc0soxe-fullview.png|'Sakura' Nia artwork.png|'Nia' XC2 Nia Blade Artwork.png|'Nia(Catalyst)' PXZ2-KOS-MOS.png|'Kos-Mos' TeamLora.png|'Team Lora' PhoenixBI.png|'Phoenix' Dave The Intern.png|'Dave The Intern' demise_artwork.png|'Demise' Guts.png|'Guts' grima.png|'Grima' Trevor_Spirit_CoD.png|'Trevor Belmont' Scourge.png|'Scourage' BlackShadow.png|'Black Shadow' Zanza.png|'Zanza' Ardyn.png|'Ardyn' Cia.png|'Cia' Ragna the Bloodedge (Centralfiction, Character Select Artwork).png|'Ragna' XC2-Metsu-artwork.png|'Malos' Madara-Uchiha.png|'Madara Uchiha' Azrael_(Centralfiction,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|'Azrael' Relius_Clover_(Centralfiction,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|'Relious Clover' Gilgamesh.png|'Gilgamesh' BlazBlue_Chrono_Phantasma_Yuuki_Terumi_Main.png|'Yuuki Terumi' Piccolo.png|'Picolo' Sol image rev.png|'Sol Badguy' Perfect cell.png|'Cell' Frieza Artwork.png|'Frieza' Raven_-_Revelator.png|'Raven' Hakumen (Centralfiction, Character Select Artwork).png|'Hakumen' Broly_Artwork.png|'Broly' Beerus.png|'Beerus' Papyrus the sassy skeleton by lazydayzgamez-d9etbi5.png|'Papyrus' Sans from undertale render2 by nibroc rock-d9ez6f2.png|'Sans' HWL Linkle Artwork.png|'Linkle' CynthiaArt.png|'Cynthia' XC2 Elma.png|'Elma' Shulk SSBU.png|'Shulk' Bayonetta SSBUltimate.png|'Bayonetta' Jeanne Bayonetta 2 render.png|'Jeanne' Masked Lumen Sage Bayonetta 2 render.png|'Balder' Bubsy-1.png|'Bubsy' PussInBootsTransparent.png|'Puss and Boots' Lord.png|'Lord Farquad' DonkeyTransparent.png|'Donkey' Vegeta ssj blue 3 by saodvd-darhy77.png|'Vegeta' Goku.png|'Goku' Chara.png|'Chara' Lavos_True_Form.png|'Lavos' Asriel_Dreemurr_Render.png|'Asriel Dreemurr' Zelda SSBU.png|'Zelda' Gooigi.png|'Goouigi' Palutena SSBU.png|'Palutena' 1404974-3ds kidicarus 04char03 e3.png|'Medusa' Giygas.png|'Giygas' Zanza_final_concept (1).jpg|'Zanza' Hades smash bros trophy render by nibroc rock-da26jh8.png|'Hades' Black Susano.png|'Susanoo' Zamasu.png|'Zamasu' Goku Black.png|'Goku Black' Dimentio.png|'Dimentio' Tabuu.png|'Tabuu' Shrek SSBL.png|'Shrek' Waluigi2012London.png|'Waluigi' DLC Characters(S Tier/G1-G2) (S+ Tier/G3-4) (SS+ are OP(God Tier/Secret Door)$100 DLC Expansion Characters(Master Rank).- Once you unlock all characters, you have an ability to unlock these DLC characters, but you need certain requirements to get these characters. Doing a mission event story mode to unlock these characters are like the quest to go to G1-G4, from Monster Hunter Generations Ultimate. But in this game, the difficulties are G1-G3(G3 is the Hardest and its lv12 CPU). In Classic Mode, once you defeat a boss, there will be a warning alarm sound which is similar to Monster Hunter Portable 3rd that a mysterious foe has appeared. It is Optional, and you can press fight or go to credits. for the mysterious foe, the following ones that invade in classic mode after you defeat a boss and acts like a secret boss are: Infinite, Akuma, Rugal, Sephiroth, Bazelgeuse, Rajang, Deviljho, Behemoth, Bahamaut, Senator Armstrong, Darth Vader, Dio Brando, Unkown, Mi-Ru, Juri, Brachydios, Tigrex, Bloodbath Diablos, Loki, Vergil, and Iris Heart. If you defeat a mysterious foe, you don't unlock them, but you get money, Challenger Hammer, special spirits, Materials, and custom moves for DLC Characters. The DLC Story is about DLC characters are fighting Villains and eventually the true mastermind, Galactus. The God Tier/ Secret Door Characters are unlocked when you cleared the DLC Story Mode. There would be a mysterious rainbow door that you go, and to encounter and fight these characters. This is Similar to Brawl where Jigglypuff, Toon Link, and Wolf are hidden characters that are not part of the Subspece Emmisary Story Mode. These God Tier Characters are beyond lv 12 CPU. Once you defeat a God Tier character, you unlock thrm and they are playable.) '' Groose Artwork.png|'Groose'(G1) Chris redfield revelations pro render by allan valentine-d59eemt.png|'Chris Redfield'(G1) RE6_Leon_(China).png|'Leon Kennedy'(G1) Steamax.png|'Steamax'(G1) Nero_DMC5.png|'Nero'(G1) V.png|'V'(G1) NemT-Type.png|'Nemesis'(G1) Johnny_Render_mk_11_1.png|'Johnny Cage'(G1) RE5 Albert Wesker2.png|'Albert Wesker'(G1) Luka - Bayo2.png|'Luka'(G1) Enzo single.png|'Enzo'(G1) Commander-stand.png|'The Commander'(G1) Mgs solid raiden.png|'Raiden'(G1) Roxas.png|'Roxas'(G1) Judd and Li'l Judd.png|'Judd and Li'l Judd'(G1) Compa.png|'Compa'(G1) IF_V2.png|'IF'(G1) Rom_and_Ram.png|'Rom and Ram'(G1) Anonydeath_V.png|'Anonydeath'(G1) INFINITE Sonic Forces.png|'Infinite'(G1) Kid_goku.png|'Kid Goku'(G1) MHW-Handler_Render_001.png|'The Handler'(G1) Jedah.png|'Jedah'(G1) Arfoire_VII.png|'Arfoire'(G1) Kakyoin_EoH.png|'Kakyoin'(G1) Jolyne_ASB.png|'Jolyne'(G1) polnareff4.png|'Polnareff'(G1) Avdol.png|'Avdol'(G1) OldJosephEoH.png|'Joseph Joestar'(G1) Terra KHBBS.png|'Terra'(G1) MH3U-Plesioth_Render_001.png|'Plesioth'(G1) Doctor Eggman Rio2016.png|'Dr Eggman'(G1) Rugal bernstein kof 98 ol by zeref ftx d97c71t-pre.png|'Rugal Bernstein'(G1) Jonathan_Joestar.png|'Jonathan Joestar'(G1) Vert_V2.png|'Vert'(G1) Akame_Render(normal).png|'Akame'(G1) Nepgear_V2.png|'Nepgear'(G1) PurpleSister.png|'Purple Sister'(G1) Green_Heart.png|'Green Heart'(G1) Umio.png|'Umio'(G1) RodinRender.png|'Rodin'(G1) FrontierGen-Baruragaru Render 002.png|'Barugarugu'(G1) FrontierGen-Lolo Gougarf and Ray Gougarf Render 001.png|'Lolo and Ray Gougarf'(G1) Captain-america.png|'Captain America'(G1) Wolverine.png|'Wolverine'(G1) Hyperdimension_Neptunia_Victory_Neptune.png|'Neptune'(G1) Steven_Armstrong.png|'Senator Armstrong'(G1) Felicia.png|'Felicia'(G2) Yuri kozukata fatal frame.png|'Yuri Kozukata'(G2) Nyotengu.png|'Nyotengu'(G2) Claire.png|'Claire Redfield'(G2) Mvc2-jill.png|'Jill Valentine'(G2) Marvel_vs._Capcom_3_-_Trish.png|'Trish'(G2) Lady_(Model)_DMC4.png|'Lady'(G2) AkumaSSBC.png|'Akuma(G2)' DanteDMC5.png|'Dante'(G2) 07 oniartwork.jpg|'Oni'(G2) Darth.jpg|'Darth Vader'(G2) Johny.png|'Johnny'(G2) Zero Zsaber Spirit.png|'Zero'(G2) Valstrax.png|'Valstrax'(G2) Pyron.png|'Pyron'(G2) nightmarei.jpg|'Nightmare'(G2) Mega Man X Spirit.png|'Megaman X'(G2) Kenshiro.png|'Kenshiro'(G2) KSA Galacta Knight model.png|'Galatica Knight'(G2) 2bee.png|'2B'(G2) IronFist.png|'Iron Fist'(G2) Eggman Nega Mario Sonic Rio.png|'Dr Eggman Nega'(G2) MHW-Bazelgeuse Render 001.png|'Bazelgeuse'(G2) Esdeath.png|'Esdeath'(G2) Monster-hunter-hunting-card-rajang-e1467392454550-800x445.jpg|'Rajang'(G2) Savage deviljho hd by mastervenusflytrap-d68jo2m.png|'Deviljho'(G2) mhw-diablos_render_001.png|'Diablos'(G2) MHWI-Tigrex_Render_001.png|'Tigrex'(G2) MHGen-Grimclaw Tigrex Render 001.png|'Grimclaw Tigrex'(G2) MUA3_Black_Widow.png|'Black Widow'(G2) Classic sonic cg style by mintenndo-d8rf7o3.png|'Classic Sonic'(G2) 2ndGen-Ukanlos Render 001.png|'Ukanlos'(G2) 2ndGen-Akantor Render 001.png|'Akanator'(G2) Spider-Man.png|'Spiderman'(G2) BlackPanther.png|'Black Panther'(G2) MVCI Venom transparent render.png|'Venom'(G2) Rocket.png|'Rocket Racoon'(G2) Iggy_ASB.png|'Iggy'(G2) Uni_V2.png|'Uni'(G2) MH4U-Gogmazios Render 001.png|'Gogmazios'(G2) MHGen-Amatsu Render 001.png|'Amatsu'(G2) Dr. Strange.png|'Dr Strange'(G2) TonyStark.png|'Iron Man'(G2) bruno_bucciarati_gw.png|'Bruno'(G2) FrontierGen-Meraginasu Render 001.png|'Meraginasu'(G2) FrontierGen-Zerureusu Render 001.png|'Zeruresu'(G3) Mi Ru (Unknown Flying Fox).png|'Mi_Ru(Unknown Flying Fox)'(G3) UNKNOWNGOD.png|'Unknown(Black Flying Wyvern)'(G3) MHW-Behemoth Render 002.png|'Behemoth'(G3) Esper-Bahamut-1.png|'Bahamaut'(G3) od.png|'Odibaterasu'(G3) Dry bowser new render by nibroc rock-daxjexr.png|'Dry Bowser'(G3) Enrico Puci.png|'Enrico Pucci'(G3) Diavolo.png|'Diavolo'(G3) Master xehanort.png|'Master Xehanort'(G3) Sora KHIII.png|'Sora'(G3) Riku_KHIII.png|'Riku'(G3) Mickey.png|'Mickey Mouse'(G3) Donald Duck KH3.png|'Donald'(G3) 312px-Goofy 02 KHIII.png|'Goofy'(G3) Kefka Dissidia.png|'Kefka'(G3) juggernaut_full_artwork.png|'Juggernaut'(G3) Garland_CG.png|'Garland'(G3) Golbez.png|'Golbez'(G3) Exdeath.png|'Exdeath'(G3) Goda.jpg|'Dire Miralis'(G3) P5 Morgana character artwork.png|'Morgana'(G3) GIOGIOFIVE (1).png|'Giorno'(G3) Josuke_ASB.png|'Josuke'(G3) P5_Ryuji_Sakomoto,_Phantom_Thief.png|'Ryuji'(G3) P5_Yusuke_Kitagawa,_Phantom_Thief.png|'Yusuke'(G3) P5 Goro Akechi.png|'Goro'(G3) Rei.png|'Rei Ryghts'(G3) MUA3_Magneto.png|'Magneto'(G3) Thor_Odinson.png|'Thor'(G3) KiraYoshikage_jojoeoh.png|'Kira'(G3) Brachydios.png|'Brachydios'(G3) Hulk.png|'Hulk'(G3) Johnathon Blaze (Earth-12131) 001.png|'Ghost Rider'(G3) Asura, the Demigod of Wrath.png|'Asura'(G3) Blanc V2.png|'Blanc'(G3) White_Heart.png|'White Heart'(G3) Silver02.png|'Silver'(G3) Carnage_Render.png|'Carnage'(G3) Mitsuru Kirijo.png|'Mitsuru'(G3) KairiKH3.png|'Kairi'(G3) Img-kasumi.png|'Kasumi'(G3) FrontierGen-Duremudira Render 001.png|'Duremudira'(G4) FrontierGen-Xiang_Tien_Render_001.png|'Shantien'(G4) FrontierGen-Disufiroa_Render_003 (1).png|'Dhisufiora'(G4) Lightning_FFXIII-2.png|'Lightning'(G4) Lilith.png|'Lilith'(G4) Morrigan-Normal (Cross Edge).png|'Morrigan'(G4) MH4-Molten Tigrex Render 001.png|'Molten Tigrex'(G4) Tharja.png|'Tharja'(G4) Camilla.png|'Camilla'(G4) Artwork Edelgard.png|'Edelgard'(G4) Celica.png|'Celica'(G4) Azuraf.png|'Azura'(G4) Ebony_Maw_DSSB.png|'Ebony Maw'(G4) Caeda.png|'Caeda'(G4) DemitriRender.png|'Demitri Maximoff'(G4) Speed_Weed.png|'Speedwagon'(G4) MUA3_Scarlet_Witch.png|'Scarlet Witch'(G4) 2ndGen-Yama_Tsukami_Render_001.png|'Yamatsukami' (G4) Ibuki.png|'Ibuki'(G4) An takamaki.png|'Ann'(G4) Haru.png|'Haru'(G4) Batman.png|'Batman'(G4) Young Joseph.png|'Young Joseph Joestar'(G4) Deadpool.png|'Deadpool'(G4) Lisa Lisa.png|'Lisa Lisa'(G4) Hazama_(BlazBlue_Cross_Tag_Battle,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|'Hazama'(G4) P5 Makoto Nijima, Phantom Thief.png|'Makoto'(G4) Joker SSBU.png|'Joker'(G4) Part_4_Jotaro.png|'Jotaro Kujo'(G4) Persona-5-the-royal-kasumi-yoshizawa-phantom-thieves-outfit-artwork.png|'Kasumi'(G4) Uzume2.png|'Uzume'(G4) Aqua-3-kingdom-hearts-aqua-35640228-1596-2051.png|'Aqua'(G4) Menat by notsofinalcake-dbmgxh4.png|'Menat'(G4) Affimojas.png|'Affimojas'(G4) Adult_Neptune.png|'Adult Neptune'(G4) Dio Brando.png|'Dio Brando'(G4) Ultron_Avengers_Aliance_2_Render.png|'Ultron'(G4) Mind Stone Leader SigmaMMX.png|'Sigma'(G4) Reality Stone Leader Darkseid.jpeg|'Darkseid'(G4) Time Stone Leader Doomsday_Injustice_.png|'Doomsday'(G4) Power Stone Leader Dormammu-UMVC3-Win-Pose-Render.png|'Dormmamu'(G4) Space Stone Leader Kars (1).png|'Kars'(Soul Stone Leader) Adam_Warlock.png|'Adam Warlock'(G4) 41689-thanos-avengers infinity war-pc game-creative arts-art-750x1334.jpg|'Thanos'(G4) Superman.png|'Superman'(G4) Peashy (1).png|'Peashy'(God Tier/Secret Door) Plutia.png|'Plutia'(God Tier/Secret Door) 1536907035011.png|'Bloodlust Diablos'(God Tier/Secret Door) 1200px-717Yveltal.png|'Yvetal'(God Tier/Secret Door) Monster-hunter-world 6025048.jpg|'Alatreon'(God Tier/Secret Door) Black fatalis and the sky will fall by yian garuga anonyme-dagg36e.jpg|'Fatalis'(God Tier/Secret Door) Crimson.jpg|'Crimson Fatalis'(God Tier/Secret Door) white_fatalis.jpg|'White Fatalis'(God Tier/Secret Door) 487Giratina-Altered.png|'Giratina'(God Tier/Secret Door) Alucard.jpg|'Alucard(Hellsing)'(God Tier/Secret Door) Jiren (dragon ball fighterz).png|'Jiren'(God Tier/Secret Door) Rugal.jpg|'God/Ultimate Rugal'(God Tier/Secret Door) S.T.H._-_Artwork_-_10_(Shadow).png|'Shadow'(God Tier/Secret Door) Waddle Dee Smashified.png|'Waddle Dee/Bandana Waddle Dee'(God Tier/Secret Door) KSA_Animal_Friends_artwork_transparent.png|'Animal Friends'(God Tier/Secret Door) DetectivePikachuSpirit.png|'Detective Pikachu'(God Tier/Secret Door) Psyduck.png|'Psyduck'(God Tier/Secret Door) Keanu.jpg|'Keanu Reeves'(God Tier/Secret Door) Godzilla.png|'Godzilla'(God Tier/Secret Door) 9c3ec6b23a01d3649c2ca15ae4dfc190.png|'Shaggy'(God Tier/Secret Door) Popeye.png|'Popeye'(God Tier/Secret Door) Bugs_Bunny.png|'Bugs Bunny'(God Tier/Secret Door) Big Chungus.png|'Big Chungus'(God Tier/Secret Door) Chuck_Norris.png|'Chuck Norris'(God Tier/Secret Door) MarvelBlackheart.jpg|'Blackheart'(God Tier/Secret Door) Gill-illuminati.jpg|'Gill'(God Tier/Secret Door) Mewtwo SSBU.png|'Mewtwo'(God Tier/Secret Door) Shadow_Mewtwo.png|'Shadow Mewtwo'(God Tier/Secret Door) Juri.jpg|'Juri'(God Tier/Secret Door) MUA3_Psylocke.png|'Psylocke'(God Tier/Secret Door) wonderwoman.png|'Wonder Woman'(God Tier/Secret Door) Lucina SSBU.png|'Lucina'(God Tier/Secret Door) Miku V4x Promotional 2.png|'Hatsune Miku'(God Tier/Secret Door) Saitama.png|'Saitama'(God Tier/Secret Door) YellowHeart_Weapons.png|'Yellow Heart'(God Tier/Secret Door) Nine The Phantom (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle).png|'Nine'(God Tier/Secret Door) Hades Izanami (Centralfiction, Character Select Artwork).png|'Izanami'(God Tier/Secret Door) Iris heart render by porcelainskinneddoll d9lliil-pre.png|'Iris Heart'(God Tier/Secret Door) Peach SSBU.png|'Princess Peach'(God Tier/Secret Door) Rosalina SSBU.png|'Rosalina'(God Tier/Secret Door) Sports daisy alternate costume transparent by pavlovs walrus dd1wjud-pre.png|'Princess Daisy'(God Tier/Secret Door) P5_Futaba_Sakura.png|'Futuba'(God Tier/Secret Door) Arceus.png|'Arceus'(God Tier/Secret Door) FunnyValentine.png|'Funny Valentine'(God Tier/Secret Door) DrDoom.png|'Dr. Doom'(God Tier/Secret Door) Loki.png|'Loki'(God Tier/Secret Door) DMC4SE Vergil.png|'Vergil'(God Tier/Secret Door) Lara croft.png|'Lara Croft'(God Tier/Secret Door) DgsmkrQXkAct-E9.png|'Princess Hilda'(God Tier/Secret Door) Marin (Hyrule Warriors).png|'Marin'(God Tier/Secret Door) Shantae.png|'Shantae'(God Tier/Secret Door) Ff7 sephiroth by ninjatic.jpg|'Sephiroth'(God Tier/Secret Door) reimu_hakurei.png|'Reimu Hakurei'(God Tier/Secret Door) Kurome.png|'Kurome'(God Tier/Secret Door) Noire_V2.png|'Noire'(God Tier/Secret Door) Black_Heart_V2.png|'Black Heart'(God Tier/Secret Door) Large.png|'Purple Heart'(God Tier/Secret Door) '' Unlocking Criteria: Costumes Category:Browse